swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Mariól Kwhilit
=General Information= History The Time as a Republic Operative Not much is known about the time Mariól was an operative for the Republic. What is known is that she was one of the top operatives that was in service of the Miitary Commanders. She became known as "Livle", a code name given to her by one of her first operations. Strangely enough the code name "Livle" got a reputation throughout the entire galaxy. And several criminal organization had place a large bounty on that name, not knowing who it was. The capture Mariól was sitting in the room, prepared to set the trap. Just seconds before she was going to punch the send button the door slammed open. A dark hooded man stepped into the room, holding two red Lightsabers. Before Mariól could react he flew to her, and almost instantly held the sabers at her neck. Mariól couldn't do much about the situation and she knew this was part of the job she was assigned to do. Mariól looked at the datapad she hold in her hand and to the small picture frame. Her target was at the location, so she took the chance. Mariól pressed the button and the explosions she had placed went off, her job was finished. The dark hooded man didn't flinch when she pressed the button, but he yelled something she couldn't understand. Three men came into the room and then went over to Mariól, they chained her and dragged her out of the room. Just before she reached the end of the hallway it all went black... ... Mariól didn't know where she was or how she got there. Chained to a wall she stood half on her legs and half hanging from the chains. Every so often some men came into her room, and tried every way to get some info out of her. Mariól who was trained to withstand these actions didn't flinch. After years of undercover work, she even didn't know any relative things but she wasn't going to give that away. Waiting for a chance Months passed and Mariól got weaker and weaker. She was still waiting for an opening to break out or in the worst case try to end her life. She did notice that after some time the number of guards had decreased and that the ones coming to get information from her didn't come as much as before. Sometimes she tried to ask some things from guards, but not many told her things. After another period of time, she was about to give it all up when she heard things about the end of the war. This sparkle of hope did gave her renewed energy but somehow she wasn't feeling the determination she had in the past. One day the people who wanted information came by again. This time, they had no mercy. She was attacked hard, time over time, punch over punch. They attacked her. After a short time Mariól had no energy anymore and she passed out. When Mariól woke up she looked into the green eye of a Kaminoan. The first thing she noticed was the metal left side of his face. When she slowly gathered her focus she also noticed a familiar face, the face of Bok Badoo Bok. A Jedi she had a conversation with before her assignment started. After a few months, Mariól was all healed up. Only a couple of scars remembered her of the time she was captured by the enemy. Mariól noticed that the other Kaminoan had some sort of interest in her, and strangely enough she remembered her conversation with Bok Badoo. Not many weeks passed by before the Kaminoan asked her the question she was kind of anticipated. He wanted to train her, but to her surprise he wanted to train her in the ways of the force. Not soon after that she started her training under the eye of Knight Diàn Mosh. The next assignment Mariól was now in training to become a force user. She was eager to learn and hoped that one day she could be as good as some of the Jedi she had heard of. When her master and master Bok Badoo got the message to re-assemble the remaining order, she was thrilled to find out who they were. Diàn gave her a nice exercise to do on the trip to Corelia. Before she knew it they had arrived. When Mariól arrived at the secret academy, she couldn't believe what she saw. Only a hand full of force users survived the wars. When she looked around the room she noticed some she already had seen before. When the meeting was over she heard about the official knew direction the order was going on. And also that her master was official being named knight. Diàn and Mariól where the first to get an assignment from the JuO and where also the first to make contact with anyone outside the group and to let them know there was help when needed. Mariól was looking for a new job to do and she was glad to go on the assignment. Jindoiry told them where he could find them and how he would have to contact them. Training in the Force Masters Mariól has started her training under the teachings of Diàn Mosh. Mariól started her training at the end of the war between the sith. Apprentices Categorie:The Justifi Order Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Force User